Ein Abend bei Famile Snape
by juleblume
Summary: Die ist eine Huldigung an alle FF Schreiberinen deren FF sich um Sevi drehen... Für alle anderen ist etwas zum lachen hoffe ich
1. Chapter 1

Bitte nehmt mich und das hier nicht ernst…..

Ach ja es ist nicht Beta gelesen, also GNADE!

Und Mary Sue Alarm außerdem

Ein Abend bei Familie Snape….

Es ist ein ganz normaler Abend bei Familie Snape. Ach so ihr wollt wissen wer die Familie Snape ist. Na gut dann stelle ich sie euch mal vor.

Nummer 1 und der Herr im Hause Severus Snape Potionmaster und Sexgott

Nummer 2 und diejenige die die Hosen an hat seine Frau Jana Medimagerin in Hoghsmead

Nummer 3 die Tochter Alienore die so eigentlich keine Rolle spielt und ihm Internat verräumt ist….

Ja denn los geht es….

Alienore war zurück in ihr Internat gereist trotz ihres heftigen Widerstandes hatten ihre Eltern darauf bestanden das sie ihr Muggel Notebook zu Hause lies. Maulend wie es sich für einen Teeny gehörte war sie beleidigt abgerauscht...

Jana war ziemlich fertig mit sich und ihrer Welt, in ihrer Praxis war mal wieder die Hölle los gewesen. Albus wollte Viagara, Minerva war in den Wechseljahren usw.

Nach dem sie ihren Mann abgefütterte hatte schmiss sie sich auf ihr Sofa und schenkte sich einen Glas Wein. Neugierig wie sie ist zieht sie Alienores Notebook zu sich heran, ihre Tochter hat ihr das Internet zwar mal gezeigt aber bisher hatte sie noch nie Muße dazu es sich mal in Ruhe anzuschauen…

Amüsiert surft sie durch das Netz, irgendwann stößt sie auf www.google.de und aus lauter Spaß an der Freuden beginnt sie sich zu googeln sie. Anscheinend gibt es in der Muggel Welt niemand der so heißt ( hab es extra ausprobiert) nun googelte sie ihre Tochter und wieder finden sich nichts…

Nun versucht sie es mal mit dem Namen ihres Mannes und erstart wie viele einträge sie findet… Sie beginnt zu lesen, sie stürzt ihren Wein hinunter und noch ein Glass und noch eins sie wird immer bleicher.

Wütend springt sie auf und raste blind vor Wut in das Hauseigene Labor. Dort angekommen zückt sie ihren Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf ihren Mann denn sie bis dato eigentlich sehr liebte…

Er schaut sie erstaunt an und fragt „Schatz warum stürmst du den hier so rein"

Sie fackelt nicht lange und belegt ihn mit einem Zauber so das er mit Händen und Füssen an die Wand gekettet ist….

Sie fängt das Brüllen an „ Du Bastard du elender und ich habe dich geliebt und du Drecksack betrügst mich mit deinen Schülerinnen und mit Remus und … die Liste ist unglaublich lang.

Jana laufen die Tränen über das Gesicht, Severus hängt geschockt an der Wand und stammelt „Wo von redest du?"

Sie faucht ihn an" Es gibt Beweise ich habe sie gelesen, nicht nur das du mich und Ally verleugnest nein"

Er unterbricht sie „Schatz was ist los?"

Es steht im Internet ich habe es gelesen…

Die Schreierei geht weiter irgend wann kann Severus Jana überzeugen das das alles nicht stimmt gemeinsam stürmen sie nach oben und durch forsten das Internet…

Auf der einen Seite ist Sevi geschockt was wann ihm alles unterstellt und auf der anderen Seite ist er geschmeichelt welche Künste als Lover man ihm zutraut…

Gemeinsam einigen sich die beiden darauf das eine Gewisse J.K Rowling Schuld ist ( einer muss ja schuld sein)

Zusammen appereiren sie ihn das Haus von Miss Rowling.

Dort scheinen sie beide auf diese ein. Selbige gibt zu das sie die Infos von Harry hätte und diese als Bücher veröffentlich hat. Was wiederum viele unglaublich cleveren, smarten nahezu genialen FFSchreiberin dazu beflügelt hat ff´s zu verfassen….

Allerdings gibt sie aber auch zu bedenken das Sie Severus immer so dargestellt hat das ihn freiwillig keine angelangt hätte. Worauf Sevi ihr einen Crucio auf den Hals hetzt Jana schnappt und zu Harry weiter apperiert aber nicht ohne vorher schnell noch Tandimen von Miss Rowlings Konto auf seines überweisen….

Nun ja Der Junge der Lebt ist nun Tod und die Moral von der Geschichte ist:

_Liebe FF-Autorinen,_

_ich liebe eure FF, aber bedenkt doch mal was ihr anrichtet nicht nur das ihr, ok wir fast die Ehe von Sevi zerstört haben ( Ruhe er gehört nicht dir! JA genau dich meine ich) sondern auch die arme Miss Rowling wurde um etliche Pfunde erleichtert und mit einem Crucio von Sevi und 10 kg hartnäckiger Cellulitis von Jana zurückgelassen, Nein wir haben auch Harry getötet…. Und sind schuld daran das die Arme Ally kein  
Internet mehr hat., ihre Mutter hat das Notebook im Aquarium versenkt_

_Ist es das wert ?_

_JAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Also schreibt weiter!_

_Jule, _

Nachtrag: In Hogwarts in der Besenkammer von Filch versteckt hat Sevi-Baby eine Notebook versteckt um sich weiter durch zu lesen was für ein toller Hecht er ist. Nach dem er das getan hat geht er nach Hause und beglückt Jana… Mal ehrlich hat sich doch gelohnt, den wer braucht schon den jungen der lebt bzw. der lebt wenn er Sevi haben kann…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


End file.
